


Pretty things

by chanbaekbabie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Sex Toys, Short & Sweet, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekbabie/pseuds/chanbaekbabie
Summary: Baekhyun loves to be pretty and Chanyeol is so pleased seeing his boyfriend being pretty
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Pretty things

**Author's Note:**

> My firsttime writing!!!!  
> Pardon my english please 😭😭😭 since english not my first language.  
> I'm bad at making title and summary so yeah. I hope someone would like to read mine. Hehehe

Baekhyun likes to be pretty. He likes pretty things too. So when his first boyfriend invited him to his condo to showed baekhyun some pretty things, he agreed it so fast. Not knowing his boyfriend purpose is to fuck him like a fuck doll.

They have been together for two months now but baekhyun always make it clear that things should do slowly for him. Because it's his first-time. Chanyeol being a good partner for starter like baekhyun need an extra patience to reach his goals. Don't take it wrong, he doesn't make baekhyun his, only for satisfy his desire but he truly loves him. So thats why he needs to be the first for baekhyun.

Chanyeol knew that baekhyun loves pretty things. He always make sure in mind that one day baekhyun should come to his condo for the pretty things he had bought two weeks ago. So when he asked baekhyun to come over to his and the latter agreed immediately, he couldn't express how happy he was.

When they reached chanyeol condo, baekhyun waited patiently in the living room while chanyeol is rushing back and forth to clean the mess in his bedroom. At the same time, He needs to make sure that his bedroom looks presentable for baekhyun after. He needs to prepare the pretty things too on the bed so baekhyun will choose it easily.

He called for baekhyun to come inside his bedroom after that and showed him the pretty things chanyeol had promised before.

"You should try it"

  
Baekhyun shocks expression can be understading. He never been in such a filthy or humiliate situation before. Even though he had been watching porn for this two month he never though something like this would happen sooner. 

Baekhyun isn't someone who is innocent as his looks. He is more than that. He always keep in mind that he needs to pleasure his boyfriend because he keep on dreaming about it.

"I love this I need to try all of them"

Pretty chokers with a pink diamond on the center.

Pretty plug with the soft fur which perfectly fit in his peachy ass.

Pretty bando with the small bells that rings whenever his head shakes.

Pretty lingerie with the white stocking which make his milky thigs more thicky than before.

Chanyeol loves it. Everyting.

"You like it?" Baekhyun asked while posing in front of flabbergasted Chanyeol

"I want to unwrap you so bad"

"Then do as your pleased"

The soft lips catched the thin lips easily. He cupped the mochi cheeks not to hard so that the pretty things inside his arm not be in pain. They did it slowly so baekhyun could feel the pleasure he was dreamed.

...... tbc


End file.
